


Fifty Reasons For Loving

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Future, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-07
Updated: 2008-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Fifty reasons why Abby and Tim love one another.





	Fifty Reasons For Loving

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

**#01 – Comfort**

It gave Tim comfort to know that no matter how long, arduous and dreadful their working day was, Abby and he would be going home together.

**#02 – Kiss**

It wasn't until he met Abby and kissed her for the first time, that Tim truly knew what it was like to kiss someone who really mattered.

**#03 – Soft**

One secret Tim never put in his book, was Abby's obsessive liking for soft toys; her large collection of them was a secret known only to the two of them.

**#04 – Pain**

The pain Abby went through during the birth of the twins was forgotten when she looked at Tim holding one in each arm.

**#05 – Potatoes**

When Abby got a craving during her pregnancy for potatoes, it was Tim who provided her with them, even in the middle of the night.

**#06 – Rain**

Abby hated walking in the rain; Tim loved it; so they compromised and bought a large umbrella.

**#07 – Chocolate**

For Abby's birthday one year Tim found someone who would make her a personalized box of chocolates; each chocolate was individual designed to match the things she loved, including all things related to Halloween.

**#08 – Happiness**

It was only once they admitted what everyone else knew and got back together, that Abby and Tim knew the meaning of true happiness.

**#09 – Telephone**

Once he spoke to Abby on the telephone, Tim knew he had to meet her.

**#10 – Ears**

When Abby has her hair loose, Tim loves to nuzzle underneath it and put his lips on her ears, especially as he knows what a powerful erroneous zone they are.

**#11 – Name**

When Abby told Tim she wanted to change her name to Abby McGee once they'd married, Tim had to swallow very hard around the lump that formed in his throat.

**#12 – Sensual**

As she hears Tony yet again teasing Tim about tripping over something and being a klutz, Abby smiles to herself; she alone knows what a sensual, gentle, fluid lover Tim is.

**#13 – Death**

Death had brought Abby and Tim together, and Tim knew it was the only thing that would separate them.

**#14 – Sex**

Abby knew more about sex than Tim; but it was Tim who taught Abby about making love.

**#15 – Touch**

For Tim, Abby's touch is so much more than the physical; she touches him inside where no one else has ever ventured, even when she's only looking at him.

**#16 – Weakness**

Abby had a weakness for the high caffeinated Caf-Pow, but when she became pregnant she gave it up instantly.

**#17 – Tears**

Abby didn't allow her tears to fall as they buried Kate, but later in the privacy of her apartment Tim held her as she cried bitterly for the loss of her dear friend.

**#18 – Speed**

The speed with which Tim fell in love with Abby sometimes scared and overwhelmed him, which is why he agreed they should stop seeing one another exclusively and date other people – even though, deep down, he knew she was the only girl for him.

**#19 – Wind**

Abby sits on the beach and smiles to herself as she listens to Tim trying to gently explain to the twins why the wind isn't strong enough to fly their kite; her smile broadens when Tim gives into the pleas of 'please, Daddy' and runs futilely along the sand, dragging the kite behind him, much to the enjoyment of Benny and Tommy.

**#20 – Freedom**

When Tim told Abby she could have her freedom any time she wanted it, Abby knew she'd never want to leave.

**#21 – Life**

As he gazed down at his two tiny sons, Tim was in awe of the new life Abby and he had created.

**#22 – Jealousy**

It took Abby and Tim, unlike their coworkers, quite some time to realize and accept just how much jealousy each of them showed when the other dated other people.

**#23 – Hands**

Abby watches Tim's hands as they hover over the keyboard and smiles as she remembers them hovering over her body, before beginning to caress her.

**#24 – Taste**

Tim hated Abby's taste in music, but when her favorite band was playing live, he bought two tickets and went with her to see them perform.

**#25 – Devotion**

When Gibbs escorted Abby down the aisle to a waiting McGee, he realized he finally knew what the sight of pure devotion was.

**#26 – Forever**

When Tim vowed to love Abby forever, he knew that nothing on earth would ever make him break his promise.

**#27 – Blood**

Ducky realized just how much Abby loved Tim when she kept telling him exactly how he should be staunching the flow of blood that poured from the cut on Tim's scalp, and how she was sure it would need stitching and how he should take care when doing the suturing. 

**#28 – Sickness**

People being sick made Tim gag, but he was there, holding Abby's hair back, putting a cool hand on her forehead and offering her comfort throughout every single bout of her morning sickness.

**#29 – Melody**

Listening to Abby singing a lullaby to the sleeping twins was the most beautiful melody Tim had ever heard.

**#30 – Star**

Tim knew it was corny, but Abby really was his shining star.

**#31 – Home**

'Home is where the heart is', may well be a cliché, but when Tim married Abby he knew it was also true.

**#32 – Confusion**

When Abby first told Tim she didn't mind if he dated a different girl every night, Tim was in a state of confusion; then he stopped to think, and realized what she was really saying.

**#33 – Fear**

When Tim confessed his deepest fear to Abby, she didn't laugh; she just held him and told him everything would be all right.

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

When Tim arrived home amidst a thunder storm, late one evening he saw, by a flash of lightning, the twins huddled in Abby's arms in their parents bed; rather than risk waking his sleeping family, Tim crept off to sleep in the spare room.

**#35 – Bonds**

It took Abby quite some time to accept that the bonds of love that tied her to Tim weren't confining, they were releasing. 

**#36 – Market**

It was when wandering through a quaint little market in a run-down part of town that Tim found the perfect engagement ring for Abby.

**#37 – Technology**

Gibbs believed that one of the main reasons Abby and McGee's relationship would last wasn't just because they loved and respected one another, but because of their shared passion for technology; they would never be bored or run out of things to say to one another.

**#38 – Gift**

Abby and Tim's twin boys were an extra special gift, because they were the only children Abby would ever be able to have.

**#39 – Smile**

When Tim first heard Abby's voice he was intrigued; when he saw her smile at him he was smitten.

**#40 – Innocence**

Tim had the kind of innocence about him that made Abby fear for him at times, but she would never change him.

**#41 – Completion**

Many people said that having children completed a relationship, but as much as Tim loved, cherished, and wouldn't want to be without the twins, secretly he knew that the day he and Abby had married was the day he had found completion.

**#42 – Clouds**

The only clouds in Tim's relationship with Abby appeared when she dated other men; the only clouds in Abby's relationship with Tim appeared when he dated other girls.

**#43 – Sky**

Abby realized just how much Tim truly loved her when he stopped teasing her about her passion for crop circles and space-crafts that hovered in the sky, and instead just quietly accepted her enthusiasm as being part of what made her Abby.

**#44 – Heaven**

Tim wasn't certain he believed in heaven in the traditional sense; instead he knew for him that being with Abby was as close to paradise as anything could get.

**#45 – Hell**

Standing up to Gibbs was Tim's idea of sheer hell, but when his boss made more demands on the heavily pregnant Abby than Tim thought was acceptable or fair, that was exactly what Tim did.

**#46 – Sun**

If Tim could stop the sun from shining when Abby wanted to go out, he'd do it.

**#47 – Moon**

A simple pleasure Abby and Tim both enjoyed was to walk hand in hand along a beach, with only the light of the moon and stars to guide them.

**#48 – Waves**

As she watched Tim play with the twins and listened to their shrieks of sheer happiness and fun as the waves washed around them, Abby knew she had found the peace and contentment she had always been searching for, even when she hadn't realized it was missing from her life.

**#49 – Hair**

At the office Abby's hair was always tied back, at home, in their bed, she wore it loose because she knew Tim loved to run his fingers through it.

**#50 – Supernova**

Being around Abby was occasionally akin to being around a supernova, and as much as Tim loved the way she shone and bubbled, his favorite times was when she calmed down enough to snuggle into his arms and be completely at peace.


End file.
